


The Captain and The Winter Soldier  Meet Baron Blood.

by laveniarose18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveniarose18/pseuds/laveniarose18
Summary: Timeline.  The events take place during the timeline of Captain American the first AvengerSteve has found fame and respect after rescuing Bucky and the 107th.  He is sent on an assignment to find soldiers who went missing in Romania.  He brings Bucky with him, but both are not prepared for the horror that they face.  Not only do they confront the evil of The Baron but the truth about their relationship and their feeling for one another.
Relationships: Steve rogers and Bucky Barnes romance
Kudos: 3





	The Captain and The Winter Soldier  Meet Baron Blood.

Chapter 1  
It was a warm starry night in Wakanda, Steve opens the window to his apartment to feel the night air on his skin. He could not sleep he lay in his bed and stared at the beautiful full moon in the sky. He realized that it had been a long time since he stop to look at the beauty of a moonlight sky. It has also been a year since Steve bought Bucky to Wakanda to hide and to heal. He could not thank the king enough for putting him up in a royal suite, close enough to the lab so he could visit Bucky daily. He would come to the lab and spend the whole day with Bucky.  
He would read books to him as he slept, he would ask permission from the doctors to let him cut Bucky hair and give him a shave. Shuri and the staff were moved by Steve caring for Bucky, never leaving his side. 

After leaving Tony and the Avengers, this was not how he picture his life with Bucky would be. He looked forward to taking bucky far way where they could be together. He may not have the Avengers, but he had Bucky, and that was all that matter. Tonight, he did receive a bit of good news, Shuri told him Bucky was coming along in his therapy, and if all goes well, he could take Bucky to another location to hide. They told him they could secure a place for them both in England. Maybe that is the reason he could not sleep, waiting for that phone call from Shuri telling him to start packing his bags. 

Despite the good news, he was still restless in his bed. He grabbed his sketch pad and decided to sketch the night sky. He began to think about the adventures he and Bucky had with the Howling commandos. The bright full moon reminds him of an adventure he had not thought about in a long time, and there was good reason for that. It was a living nightmare in so many ways, yet It brought he and Bucky closer than they ever been in their lives, and they both would never be the same ever again:

*************************************************************************************************************

Steve and the howling commandos were completing a successful run of destroying hydra bases, and one step closer to defeating the red skull. One evening the colonel came to Steve with a mission. He told him that soldiers have gone missing in the Romaina mountains. Steve asked if it was Hydra, the colonel said he was not sure.  
He wanted Steve to go and rescue as many as he can. He had full clearance to enter since they were allied with Romaina. He told Steve The Howling commandos will be waiting in a disclose location to help him if he needed them.  
“Is there anything else I need to know?” Steve asked.  
‘Oh yes look out for a man named Baron Blood, he is quite a character.” Said the colonel.  
“Does he have anything to do with Hydra or Schmit?”  
“We don’t know much about him; the man is a mystery. He has never been photographed or seen during the daytime.

“No one has seen a picture of him, he does not come out the daytime, and you’re sending me to Romaina. Should I bring a cross and sharp stake?” Steve said with a slight smile.  
“Funny Rogers, the only thing I can tell you is be prepared for anything.”  
“I always am sir.” 

When Steve arrived in the Romaina forest he told his team he would set up a camp in the forest. He was about to load his motorcycle when someone beat him to it. Bucky was leaning on his bike packed up and ready to go.  
“Just where do you think you are going.” Bucky said with a sly smile.  
“Bucky you have your orders, you are to wait for my call if I need you.”  
“I’ve known you all my life Steve, trust me I am not letting you go into the woods alone.” Bucky said while loading his gun.  
“There is nothing I can say that will change your mind.” Steve said.  
“No, remember what I told you in the bar. That little guy who would not run away from a fight?”  
“Yeah, you told me, you were following him.”  
“Right, and I am not about to stop now.  
“now pack up and let’s go, and don’t worry the rest of the guys know I’m going with you.” Steve could not argue with Bucky, he knew him to well.  
Bucky climbed on the back of Steve bike and they rode off into the forest. 

Riding the passed a small village outside of the forest. They stop to ask some of the villagers if they have seen any strange activity over the past month. Some stop to speak, some did not. The ones that did, told them of strange activity at a castle beyond the forest. They claim it was Dracula castle and vampires were seen there. They ran into a group of gypsies who gave them both crosses to wear and warn them to turn back while they still could. Bucky and Steve brushed it off. As they rode deep into the woods, they spotted a large Castle, they decided to make camp in the forest outside of it. They would take turn watching for any activity. After Bucky finished his watch, he returns to the camp to see Steve had made a small campfire and was reading beside it. 

“Find anything?” Steve looks up to ask Bucky.  
“No nothing, not even vampires.” Bucky said making a light joke, Steve return to focusing on his book. Bucky sat beside him to ask him what he was reading. 

“Hay what are you reading?” Bucky ask making Steve jump at the sound of his voice.  
“Hay Buck don’t sneak up on me like that.” Said Steve.  
“Sorry buddy didn’t mean to scare you.”  
‘I’m not scared.” Steve said looking around him  
“Then why are you looking over your shoulder?” Bucky asked.  
“I’m keeping watch.” Said Steve  
“For What Steve vampires?”  
“No why do you ask that?” Steve said.  
“Because ever since we ran into those gypsies and they told us to beware of the vampires you have been jumpy.” Said Bucky  
“I am not jumpy, and despite what you might think I am not worry about vampires.” Said Steve.  
“Oh yeah, why are you wearing this?” Bucky reached over and grabbed the small cross hanging around Steve’s neck.  
“It was a nice gift from one of those kind gypsies.” Said Steve  
‘Steve she gave us both crosses. Remember she said it would protect us from vampires, and I think you believed her. You were always easy to scare.”  
“Buck what are you talking about?"

“Remember when I took you to the picture show to see that movie Dracula? You could not sleep for week. Every night I had to keep the bathroom light on, because you thought Dracula would get you in the dark.” Said Bucky  
“Buck I did not!” Steve said in protest.  
“Oh yes you did, and I also remember when you ask me to always close the window at night. You were afraid Dracula would turn into a bat and fly through the window and come to drink your blood.” Bucky said with a small laugh.  
“Ok alright I admit it, I don’t like scary movies. I don’t know why you wanted to take me to see them in the first place.” Said Steve  
“Because they were fun, but I never guess they would give you nightmares.” Said Bucky.

“Don’t think nothing of it Buck, just don’t tell the guys I slept with the bathroom light on.”  
You have my word.” Said Bucky placing his hand over his heart.  
“You still have not told me what book you are reading, come on let me see.” Bucky tried to snatch the book from Steve hand.  
“Come on buck try not to worry about it!” Steve said trying to block Bucky from getting it, but it was no good, Bucky’s hands were faster. Bucky read the title of the book to himself, paused then look at Steve  
“Steve this is a book on how to kill vampires.” Bucky said  
“I grabbed it before we left, thought it make a good read.” Said Steve  
“Steve you think Baron Blood is Dracula?” Bucky said being serious  
“ Bucky I don’t know, but how come nobody has ever seen him or taken a picture of him.

“We don’t even know what he looks like.” Said Steve  
“What does not having a picture of him have to do with vampires?” asked Bucky  
“This book says that Vampires cannot be photograph, and again no one has seen a picture of Baron Blood.” Said Steve  
“Buddy your taken the locals superstitions and this book to seriously”. Bucky said with a smirk and handed Steve the book back.  
“ Just keep your eyes and ears open.”  
“Ok I will. You know I would not mind having vampire powers.” Said Bucky  
“Buck how can you say that? They are evil and drink blood of innocent people.” Said Steve with surprise in his voice.  
“Well I don’t want to drink blood Steve, but you have to admit I like how that Dracula guy was able to put people under his spell. I mean he could just look into their eyes make them his own even make them love him.”  
When Steve looked at Bucky’s eyes caught in the firelight as they were looking back at him. For one second Steve thought he saw desire in Bucky’s eyes as he looked at him, but Bucky quickly looked away.  
“Hay buddy we better get some rest, might have a big fight at dawn.” Bucky said laying his head down.

“Your right. I’m going to read a few more chapters, then I will rest.” Said Steve  
“ Ok have a good read.” Said Bucky as he closed his eyes to sleep. Steve read a few more chapters and then closed his eyes to rest. Bucky open one of his eyes to see Steve sleeping away from the campfire and himself.  
“Steve you can sleep a little closer I promise not to drink your blood.” Said Bucky joking. Steve did not bother to argue he moved closer to rest but kept one eye opened.

In the middle of the night Steve awoke to what sounded like voices, He quickly rose and grabbed his shield. Bucky was awakened by Steve actions and ask him what was wrong.  
“Steve what is it? “Bucky asks.  
“I thought I heard voices I’m going to take a look around.” Said Steve.  
“I will go with you.” Bucky said reaching for his gun,  
“No, you stay here, just in case anything, or anybody shows up.” Steve order and left to look around. Bucky was not just going to sit there and leave Steve out on his own. He went in the opposite direction of Steve to look around the camp to cover Steve.

As he walked around the camp, he saw a man run pass, that looked like a soldier in his unit. He took his small flashlight out and followed the man, to get a good look at him. When he got close enough to see his face, he called out to him.  
“Louis is that you?” When Bucky called out to the man, he turned in surprise to face him. Bucky was right Louis was a soldier from his unit.  
“Sargent Barnes what are you doing here?” Said Louis he was just as surprised to see Bucky as he was to see him.  
“I should be asking you the very same question. Why are you out here deep in a forest all alone?”  
“I’m not alone Sargent Barnes, why are you here?” 

“I’m not alone either. I ‘m here with Captain America, we are here to rescue kidnap soldiers.” Bucky said.  
“Captain America he is here with you?” Louis asked.  
“Yes, but what is going on with you, why are you in this forest alone?” Bucky asked.  
“As I said Bucky I am not alone, and I wish you hadn’t come, your not the one they want.”  
“What are you talking about answer me?” Bucky never got his answer he felt a sharp quick pain in the back of his head, and then total darkness. 

Steve heard what sound like a scream, that sounded like Bucky. He called out his name and heard nothing, with lighting speed he made his way back to their camp. When he got there Bucky was gone, and he called for him again.  
“Where could he have gone?” Steve said to himself as he walks around the camp calling out to him. He did not have to wait long to find the answer to his question. A note was pinned to a tree by a large knife, Steve removed it and read it.

We know you are here, and we have your friend. Want to see him again surrender to us and come to the castle, you have no choice. 

The letter was right Steve had no choice, after reading the note he was surrounded by a group of men. Their skin were pale in the moonlight and their eyes seem to glow, and their teeth were long. He knew right away who they were. He could have taken them out with his shield, but they had Bucky and he had to save him. Steve surrender to the men and followed them to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re write of Accept the love, I decided to change how the story is written to make it better. If you like Accept the love then I hope you love this, thank you for reading it.  
> several chapters will cover story lines over the 3 cap movies


End file.
